Life is Full of Surprises
by Sherry Ai von Ichihara
Summary: While Ryoma was praticing, a girl looks exactly like him! And said she's his Relative! Will he remember her? axcept her? What will happen to the life in Seishun Gakuen? Who knows? Life is full of surprises.
1. Chapter 1

**Life is Full of Surprises**

**Chapter 1 : The Mysterious Girl**

"First years, gather up the balls! Second years, clean the courts!"

"HAI!" the first, second years coursed together.

"Regulars, stay back for extra practices!" As their poker face captain ordered.

_At the Airport…_

'**Welcome to Tokyo International Airport, Japan. Please check your belonging and luggage at the luggage claim area. We hope you enjoy your flight and your staying in Japan. Irrashaimase!**'

"Ah, it's been a long time in Japan." An old man in his late-eighties said, cheerfully.

"Ojii-san! Please take care about your health!" a young teenage girl scolding her grandfather.

"Wakatta, wakatta. Since we're in Tokyo, why don't you scout your brother's school?" asked the old man, "He'll be surprise if you come here to see him."

"Seishun Gakuen, ne?" his granddaughter answered, looking for the exits. "Fine. I'll give him a surprise."

"That's my girl. Here's the address and some money. Have Fun!" said the old man, messing with his granddaughter's hair.

"Why You!" growled the girl. As she turned around, her grandfather disappeared into thin air. "Jeez… that old stupid man." She let out a sigh, and started her journey.

_In the school compound._

'Bonk! .... Bonk! ….' The sounds of the balls could hear from far away. The regulars were hitting the balls to the falling leaves, so they could improved their eye sights.

"Man! This is hard than I expected!" Momoshiro complained, trying to aim at the leaf and hit.

"Will You Stop Complaining?! TEME!!" shouted Kaidoh, being irritated by his rival's voice.

"What did you say?! MAMUSHI!!!" screamed Momoshiro, pointing his index finger at Kaidoh.

"Urusai! Big Ape! Trying to pick a fight!!" said Kaidoh, wailing his fist towards Momoshiro.

"Maa… Maa… will you guys ever take a break or something?! Stop Fighting!" warned Oishi, stoping the fight between Momoshiro and Kaidoh.

"Mada Mada Dane." said Ryoma, pulling his Fila Cap down, "I'm going somewhere else to practice. Ja ."

While Ryoma was walking and hitting the ball on the racket, he gave out a sneeze.

'_How long am I going to sneeze! I've been sneezing around since the club started! I've got a bad feeling about this.'_ Ryoma thought.

_Meanwhile…_

"This Is Awesome!" the girl said excitedly, wandering through the streets of Tokyo. People were walking very fast. Some teenage girls and women were wearing sparkling fashion clothes, matched with trendy high-heeled shoes.

'W_ow. wonder how they could stand by wearing this type of clothes?' S_he questioned to herself. '_Nah! Just stay focus on the way.'_

She called a cab and went to the school's direction.

_Seishun Gakuen._

"Alright! That is all for today!" shouted Tezuka, their strict captain.

"Hai!"

"Momo ! Momo ! Let's go and grab some burgers!" said Eiji, the cheerful guy. "Demo, where's O'chibi?"

"Yeah, That's what I'm wondering, Where Did He Go?" replied Momoshiro.

"Here"

"WAAAH!!! Echizen! Don't you ever scare me like that!" wailed Momoshiro, giving Ryoma a wrestle.

"Iteee!!!"

"Hey, who is that girl?" asked Fuji, letting his teammates stopped for a while.

"A Girl?!"

"There will be 90% she got lost and 10% she's going to ask." said Inui, calculating the probability.

"I think you're wrong, Inui. Take a good look." smiled Fuji, "She's waving at us."

It was true. A girl was rushing up to them, and shouted in English. All of the regulars couldn't understand except for Ryoma.

"Ryoma! Ryoma! I've finally found you!"

"Uh-oh" said Ryoma, sweat dropping.

The girl had the same hair color as Ryoma, golden cat-eyes, and the same height! She was wearing a sleeveless white and green striped jacket and a pair of blue skrot (a short along with a skirt) She rushed and leaped at the same time, landed on top of Ryoma, hugging him.

"Get off of me!" Ryoma growled, struggling from her hug but it didn't help. "I don't know who the hell you are! Gerrof?!"

"That's hurt Ryoma!" the girl yelled, rubbing her elbow. "I can't believe you don't remember me! Jeez, no wonder you're so gloomy."

"Just answer my question! You Freak! And Leave Me Alone!" Ryoma barked at her.

The cat-eye girl suddenly stood up, brush off the dust, walked to the court without saying anything. Ryoma, one the other hand, scowled and get up from the ground. The regulars were stunned, seeing the girl leaving, Momoshiro and Eiji asked Ryoma about their relationship.

"Ne, Ne, O'chibi-chan. Who is she? She looks like you, you know."

"Yeah, is she your sister or cousin? And what did you say to her, she's just leave immediately?"

"I told her to Leave Me Alone! Do You Understand?!" Ryoma shot back angrily.

"NANI??!!!" Eiji and Momo screamed.

"Chase Her And Apologize, YOU MORON!!!"

"So, So, Do It NOW!!!!" shouted Eiji.

They pushed Ryoma to the way where the girl was. '_Oh God, why I have to be in this kind of situation!' _Ryoma grumbled.

"Oi! Chotto Matte!"

-No response-

A vein pops up o his head. "I Said WAIT!!!! Oi!" He ran towards her. Suddenly she stopped.

"Look, I have a name. O'kay? Stop calling me 'Oi'. Got It?" She turned around. "At least we could make up some memories. Heh…heh…" she gave out an evil chuckle.

"T-th-there's n-nothing to l-laugh about!" Ryoma stuttered, got freak out by her evil laughter. "A-anyway, what do y-you want to make up?"

"Play . A . Match . With . Me ."

As the cool breeze takes off, taking the dried leaves away. The sound of bouncing ball is heard.

**AUTHOR: ****Hi! Dear readers! Thanks for stopping by and read this story. This is my first own fanfiction on PRINCE OF TENNIS! **

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND COMMENTS IT!**

**=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=**

PREVIEW:**A Match That Brings Relationship (Part 1)**

'_What was that just now?' _Ryoma questioned himself. Suddenly, he felt a pain on his cheek. '_Ouch! My face! THE BALL CUT MY FACE?!! What The Hell!?!'_

**What happen to the ball? Why Ryoma's face has a cut? Find out in the next episode, CHAPTER 2!**

**Life is Full of Surprises**

**Chapter 2 : A Match That Brings Relationship (Part 1)**

"Rough or Smooth?" Ryoma asked, starting to spin the racket.

"Smooth, please." She answered, still wearing her cheerful smile.

'TOK… CLANG! CLANG!' the racket spun and landed on the back of the letter.

"O.k. That's rough. My serve."

"Fine, let's have a good match."

Both of them shook hands, take their court, Ryoma bounced the ball, using his _left hand._

_Meanwhile…_

"Man, What Took Echizen So Long!!" Momoshiro shouted.

"That's because you're not impatient! TEME!! Fsshhhh" Kaidoh shot back.

"What Did You Say?! Son of a bitch!"

"Are You Trying To Pick a Fight!!? Asshole!!!"

The endless fight had begun again. "Saa, what about Ryoma? Inui please say." Fuji stepped aside to let Inui calculate the probability.

"There are 70% Ryoma is not coming back and 30% he's playing a match RIGHT NOW."

The atmosphere suddenly tense up. Every regular was wondering the same thought, '_Who could possibly play with Ryoma? Uh-oh, MASAKA?!' _ So they ran as quick as a flash, running towards the sound of the bouncing ball. Everybody stopped.

They saw the girl before standing at the opposite of the court; Ryoma, on the other hand, standing in a serving position. The most shocking was --- Ryoma is going to serve a Twist Spin Serve.

"NO WAY !!?"

_In the court…_

"Hey, Ryoma!"

"What?" Ryoma asked.

"What do you think about the outcome?" she said, standing in a receiving pose.

"Let's see it, shall we?" Ryoma threw up the ball, "Eat This!!" The ball went wheezing towards the girl. The ball makes a sudden spin, when it hit to the ground, and it shot up to her face very fast. When Ryoma was going to celebrate his victory in his heart…

_WHAM!_

The ball spins and stuck at the same time, in the middle of the hole of the fence! You could see a black, brunt spot steaming smoke in between of Ryoma's feet. The regulars were shocked.

"15- love," she announced the score, "sorry, Ryoma I forgot to tell you. Don't . go easy . on . me. Thanks!" She smiled, waiting for the next serve.

"Bastard…" Ryoma scowled, bouncing the ball again, standing in a pose.

"This will be interesting. Ne, Tezuka?"

"hn." The stoic captain answered. '_Show me what you got, little girl'_

"Nya! This is going to be fun!"

"I hope she's okay…" Oishi said with a worried tone, "Ryoma needs to be a gentleman."

"Hmm… Ii Data." muttered Inui, scribbling down the notes. "This is an excellent data."

"fsshhh… boring."

_After about 20 minutes…_

The match had been played into a tiebreak ---- 3 games to 3 games. Ryoma, the super duper rookie was gasping for air. However, the girl, with green-haired, breathing away normally and bouncing the ball in a serve pose.

Ryoma shouted to her. "Hey! Why –huff- you didn't –huff- show some -huff-tricks?"

"What happens if I don't?" she asked out loud, teasing Ryoma. "Mr.'I-know-everything'?"

Ryoma's eye twitched, a vein pops out, anger starting to burn in his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore! He cursed deeply in English to her. "Just show you bloody tricks, you fucking mother bitch!!"

"Oh… So you call me a bitch, huh." she twitched, started to get serious on the game. "Fine, BRING IT ON!!!"

Her serving pose is weird. Her back was facing to the courts, where Ryoma was standing. The ball been threw up, she jumped. When she jumped, you could see her shoulder length hair whipping in the air. She made a double back flip, twisting her body and hit the ball!

_PSSTTT…_

The ball was in front of Ryoma, still spinning?!! Smoke came immerging out, making a spot in the court brunt. A spilt second, the ball shot up and barely hit Ryoma's face. His face earns a warm greeting from the ball. Everyone was shocked seeing what did the girl has done.

"D-d-did you s-see th-that?!" Oishi blurted out in the silence. "What happen to Ryoma? Is he okay?"

"Nya! H-how did s-she manage t-to d-do that!?" Eiji whinnied. "I was mastering this the past FEW DAYS!!"

"Saa… that was interesting. Ne, Tezuka?" Fuji opened his blue eyes, being impressed.

"Aa." That was the only reply by him.

"Ii Data." said Inui, still scribbling down his so-called precious notes. "Throw the ball up 60⁰… Jump up… make a back flip 180⁰… hmm, good data."

"WOW, That is sooo cool!!" shouted Momoshiro, jumping up and down.

"f-fs-shhh… What t-the h-heck was that?!" strutted Kaidoh, ignoring Momoshiro shouting.

"AWESOME! DO THAT AGAIN BABY!!" yelled Kawamura, swaying his racket in a burning mode.

'_What was that just now?' _Ryoma questioned himself. Suddenly, he felt a pain on his cheek. '_Ouch! My face! THE BALL CUT MY FACE?!! What The Hell!?!'_

"Back flip Twist Spin Serve." She explained the serve name. "You put extra force and spin to the ball. That's why it spun, creating fiction to the ground, leaving a brunt spot behind."

"For your information about the cut," she continued. "The ball seemed spinning when it shot up to you. There's heat and movement meeting with your face, plus it cuts you like a knife." She grinned, letting Ryoma got a chill down his spine.

"B-but I'm n-not ready yet!" He made an excuse, earning a lot of surprise gazes from his teammates and her. The girl's smile immediately changed into burst of laughter. She clings to her stomach, laughing madly. Now the gazes changed their directions.

"Hahaha… Oh, Ryoma. You really forgotten what have you told to somebody." She laughs, ignoring their gazes and kept continuing. "How Forgetful are you! Don't you remember? You told a girl who is younger than you that no matter what happens even in the tennis match, BE READY FOR IT."

"I don't understand what are you talk--" Ryoma paused for a while, a flash of memory came into his mind. A girl with big blue eyes and blond hair, standing in front of him. She was weeping, trembling in fear. Her hand, griping his sleeves; the other, was bleeding, holding a racket. He squat down, trying to comfort her and said, "_Ryona, Ryona,____Don't Cry! No matter what happens even in the tennis match, Be Ready For It. Be a good girl." _He patted her head as she nodded with a respond.

"—ing about…" Ryoma, who was in dazed in his memory. He starred at her, analyzing her features, and finally squeezed some words from his mouth.

"R-ryona? I-is that y-you?"

"So… you finally remember." She brightens up, making a peace sign and spoke Japanese.

"Tadaima, Ryo-nii-san!!"

**AUTHER: ****Dear readers, sorry I couldn't tense up the atmosphere of the match, but please REVIEW IT! I don't care whether it is lame or what. Please review it with your honest feelings.**

**=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=**

PREVIEW: **A Match That Brings Relationship (Part 2)_**

"Bastard! I Hate You!!!" Ryoma wailed furiously, "ITAIII!!! GET OFF OF ME! OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

**What happen to Ryoma wailing in pain? What did the girl do to him? You want to know, find out in the next episode, CHAPTER 3.**

**Life is Full of Surprises**

**Chapter 3 : A Match That Brings Relationship (Part 2)**

"NII-SAN?!!" the regulars repeated in shocked, except for Tezuka.

"Ryona, I thought you're in England!" Ryoma exclaimed. "Also, Why you didn't give a call to me?!"

"I want to have fun surprising you." Ryona replied, grinning with evil.

"Why You!!" Ryoma charged to her immediately, raising up his fist and hit Ryona in the face. Fortunately, Ryona learned martial arts for 5 years. She ducked, grabbed Ryoma's both hands, twist them and turning her body turn at the same time, making a body throw. Ryoma landed on the ground still in pain. However, she sat on top of Ryoma!

"Bastard! I Hate You!!!" Ryoma wailed furiously, "ITAIII!!! GET OFF OF ME! OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Pfft—Please, mada mada dane." She said, sitting comfortably on him. "You got a million years to beat me in martial arts. Ryo- Nii- San!"

"MADA MADA DANE IN HELL FOR THAT!! Get . Off . Me . NOW!!!"

"Why don't you try?"

"FINE!" Ryoma was pissed off. He struggled below her, trying to get free for her grips. While Ryona wants to have fun with him, she let go of him, and they began to have a catfight. They grabbed each other collars, wrestling, shouting some vulgar words, and both of them were using the sixth dai of karate.

The regulars were still stunned, shocked, staring at their 'baby' in their team fighting with a girl. They couldn't figured out '_Is that Ryoma's Sister?!'_ . Tezuka can't take it anymore; a vein pops out on his head.

"STOP FIGHTING AND RUN 100 LAPS!!"

Both of them stopped. There was silence. Ryoma protested, "But –"

"200 LAPS!"

"Wow, Ryoma. I didn't know you got a strict captain there." Ryona commented. She ran up to the fence to take a good look at Tezuka. When she gazed into his eyes, she felt his face is somewhat familiar to her. She gazed at him for a while, Tezuka became uneasy.

"I-is th-there anything o-on my f-face?" he stuttered.

"No, your face reminds me of ---" before she could finish her sentence, her phone interrupted.

_In this craziness, uncertainly. Hitori hitori no omoi o bokura wa doko kani nokoseru dorou wa_

"Moshi, moshi?.... Oh, Ojii-san…. Hai… NANI?!... Fine, understood."

_BEEP—_

"Sorry Ryoma," she said, hung up the phone call. "I have to go back to the house. So… HAVE FUN!!" She was going to run but she stopped and pulled Ryoma, whispering to his ear. "Ryoma, keep our relationship as a secret, just for one day."

"EHHH!! Why?" while Ryoma wasn't sure what is she saying, she ran, leaving a cloud of dust behind. "OI!!"

_At Ryona's household._

"Tadaima!" she shouted, announcing her return. Her grandfather was wearing a traditional Japanese swordsman uniform, standing in front of the main gate.

"Do you have fun? I hope you didn't get into a catfight like the day you played with him"

"Well… yes and _we _did." She laughs, recalling how they fought. "It was brilliant, his still at his usual self."

"Are you ready for your first day, tomorrow? At Seishun Gakuen."

"Yup, I'm ready" she excitedly said, shooting her hand in the air.

"Okay, since you're full with energy… GET CHANGE AND START TRAINING UNTIL DUSK!!"

"Aw, MAN!"

_At Seishun Gakuen._

"Hoi, Hoi! Who that girl? Your sister?" Eiji questioned, giving Ryoma a bear hug. "Come on, O'chibi-chan!!"

"Se…cr…et…can't…breathe…let…go…"

"Aw, come on. Spit it out!" Momoshiro pointed out. "Eiji-sempai! You're choking him!!"

"Ah! Gomen. Gomen."

"-huff-huff- secret… -huff-huff-" said Ryoma, wheezing for air.

"Onegaishimasu! Ryoma, I'll treat you burgers or ponta. If you want."

"Me Too! NYA!"

"No."

"WHAT THE –"

As they were trying persuade Ryoma; _they failed, _UNFORTUNATELY. They still don't know that she is going to their school.

**AUTHER: ****This chapter appears to be short, sorry about it. I was rushing to describe the scene.**

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!!**

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

PREVIEW: **Echizen Ryona. Nozo Yorishiku!**

When the new student came in, lots of comments rang throughout the class. Ryoma eyes were widened, couldn't believe his eyes.

**Who's the new student? What is going on? Find out in the next episode, CHAPTER 4!**

**Life is Full of Surprises**

**Chapter 4 : Echizen Ryona. Nozo Yorishiku!**

It was a bright sunny morning beginning in Seishun Gakuen. The warmth of the sunrays woke up the sleeping plants. Dewdrops on the leaves, washes away their sleep. Even sparrows and swallows open their wing and take off into the clear, wide, blue sky.

Students also woke up from by their slumber (Thanks to the alarm clocks). Business men and women started rooming across the streets of Tokyo. That's why it is busy every day.

Ryona, who woke earlier than her grandfather, was making breakfast and bento after training martial arts and tennis at 4'oclock in the morning. You could say this is preposterous, but for her is a normal mission because she been starting since she was 8! Now, she's packing her bag, leaving a note behind and wore her AT (Air Treks), she soon jumping from tree to tree going to her new school.

_DING DONG DANG DENG! DENG DANG DING DONG! DONG! DONG!_

As the school bell rang, the students – 1 year, 2 year, 3year; went to their respective classes. Ryoma, still sleepy as ever, slept in his class and woke up by the noises from his classmates.

"Haven't you heard? We got a new student!"

"Hontou?! I heard somebody said she's looks like Echizen Ryoma!"

"NO WAY!? We must protect him from that girl!" a fan girl shouted.

"YEAH!!" some of the fan girls agreed, rushing towards Ryoma.

'_Will they ever stop it?' _Ryoma feeling to have a headache, hoping someone will help him.

"Okay, Class! Settle down to your seats!" their home teacher, Tysukiyama-sensei, who is in her early twenties, with curly brown hair down to her shoulders and spectacles over her nose, ordered the students clapping her hands twice.

"Class! We have a new student, please welcome her!" she opened the door and said, "Do please come in."

When the new student came in, lots of comments rang throughout the class. Ryoma eyes were widened, couldn't believe his eyes. RYONA WAS IN HIS CLASS?!

"Please introduced yourself." The teacher stepped down the platform, letting the new student to speak.

"Hajaimashite," the new student said, making a brief introducing, "Watashi wa Ryona Echizen desu, I come from England. I'm now living with my grandfather in Japan. Nozo yorishiku!"

"Are you related to Ryoma?"

"Yes. Apparently I'm his twin sister." She smiled.

"EEHHH??!!"

"Ahem." Tysukiyama-sensei cleared her throat, looking for a place to let her sit. "Ryona-san, would you please sit beside Ryoma-kun? It's just at the back row."

Sensei pointed at the right hand side of Ryoma. Ryona soon took her bag and sat down, making a warm greeting with him. After that, sensei commanded the students to take out their Math textbooks, and began the lesson.

The lesson finished until the 5th period. It was 11'o clock, means BREAK TIME! Every one dashed out the classes, thanking god for his O good timing; except for Ryoma and his over talkative and over protective friends, stayed back to have a meeting with the new student – Echizen Ryona. They gather around her desk and questioning her at the same time.

"Is that true that _you_ are his sister?" Tomoka was the first one who started.

"Yes."

"Are y-you two… umm… c-close?" Sakuno stuttered.

"Yes."

"Why are you here? Are you going to sign up for the clubs?" Horio asked.

Twitch. "You Got A Problem With That? And yes."

Trembling. "H-hai."

Ryona turned to Ryoma, seeing him bored, putting his right hand on the table, supporting his head, starring at the blackboard without a reason. So she began a conversation.

"Hey, Ryoma. Does your school have a music room?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just asking," she looked up at the ceiling. "I want to play a song."

"Understood," Ryoma stood up and point the direction. "Walk straight until you reach the end. Then take the stairs on your right and walk up to the third floor. You'll see a junction hallway, turn to you left and you'll end up in the North Wing. That's where the third years' classrooms are. You'll see a big wooden door with golden word printed 'MUSIC ROOM'."

"Wow, your school sure is complicated." Ryona mentioning, bid goodbye with her brother and the journey has begun.

"Don't get lost!"

"I will!"

**AUTHER: ****Hi again! Dear readers, What do you think about this chapter? Boring? Funny? **

**PLEASE RATE AND COMMENT!!**

PREVIEW: **Journey to the Music Room**

I simply grabbed his arm and make a run for it, leaving behind a whole bunch of confused students.

**Who did Ryona grabbed? How come the students were confused? Is it their idol or a cool guy? Let's see at the next episode, CHAPTER 5!**

**Life is Full of Surprises**

**Chapter 5 : Journey to the Music Room**

"Don't get lost! Ryona!" Ryoma shouted to his sister with a worried voice.

"Don't Worry! I Won't Get Lost!" I replied to Ryoma, waving my hand.

As she vanished from Ryoma sight, he sighed: "Makatta… that girl."

_Walking down the hallway…_

The hallway was painted barley white; on the left hand side was a row of windows, with aluminum frames. Outside the windows there's a big sakura tree, the pink cherry blossom blooming, letting out their pleasant smell, attract big beautiful butterflies for nectar; creating a wonderful scene at the windows. Some students were sitting bellow the thick, pink canopy, chatting away and eating their bento with their friends. What a splendid meeting place!

I stopped my tracks admiring the scenery matched up with the aluminum frames, didn't care about the suspicious stares and gazes at me. I was deeply in love with it at the first sight. But a sudden scream came from the end of the hallway, near the stairs; making the pupils turned their heads… So do me.

"KKYYAAAAAA!!!!"

"Oishi-sempai! Over here!"

"Oishi-KKUUUN, YOU'RE SOOO CUTE TODAY!"

"OH MY GOD! Oishi-sama can you give me your autograph? ONNEGAII!!"

"Hands off! He's MINE!"

"What! Who said he's _yours_?"

"YEAH!!!"

You could say that I was sweating… Well, that's true anyway. Seeing the insane girls crowded around the poor boy. I don't know who he is, because, you couldn't expect seeing his face or his whole person been buried by the girls! I feel pity for him. However, I was quite angry for a while; they didn't even know they were blocking the whole hallway! Trying to weave across the crazy crowd full with girls, I had been pushed out again and again. That is totally in chaos!

Even though I convinced and asked them politely, they seem not noticing me cause I am _small_ (Hmph!), they kept shouting and screaming to him/his name. I stood at the wall, leaning on it, trying to make up an excuse to go through. A sudden idea came into my mind.

"ATTENTION!!" I yelled. Their heads turned to me, looking at me.

"Thank you for your attention," I paused for a while, "Is Oishi-sempai in the crowd?"

"Here!" a hand shot out. I continued the plan that I made, "Um… Oishi-sempai, your homeroom teacher is looking for you, mind if I show the way to you?"

"Sure!"

Yes! It was working! I make my way through, thanking to my intelligent brain at the same time. I soon found a boy, in the middle of the crowd. The boy was tall, and a bald head. I wouldn't say it's bald, but there's hair growing, of course! He has a pair of purple eyes; it's really pretty like a morning glory. I simply grabbed his arm and make a run for it, leaving behind a whole bunch of confused students.

_On the third floor._

We both ran up to the third floor. He was panting a bit trying get my attention by hitting my hand lightly, I turned to him.

"Yes?"

"A-ano, you can… let go of my hand… now." He blush a bit. (I don't know why.)

"OH! Gomenasai." I let go of his arm and apologized. "I didn't notice that. I was trying to make an excuse to pass through those insane girls. Sorry o bother you." I bowed down again.

"No. No. Not at all, it's just…well," he holds his sentence, scratching his head. "You helped me… yea, that's it! You helped me! Thanks for that." He shook hands with me, introducing him.

"Shuichiro Oishi desu. I'm from 3rd year, 2nd class. Nozo Yorishiku!"

"Echizen Ryona desu, from 1st year, 2nd class."

"Echizen Ryona… huh…" he gazed out the window and suddenly pointed at me. "ECHIZEN?! You're related to Ryoma?" he looked at me for a while.

"Yes, I am." I answered, backing away from him 2 steps.

"Sou ka? Can you tell me want are you doing here?"

"I was going to the music room; technically your _wild_ fan club was interested to your kindness and the fukou-buchou in the Tennis Club; blocked the entire hallway!"

"Oh, I see… wait. How d-did you k-know I'm the F-fukou-buchou in the Tennis Club?"

"Easy. I sense it." I really don't want to waste my time talking with him, rather looking for the Music room. I began to skipped bid him and leaved him behind. "Ja ne!"

_At the rooftop of the school…_

Eiji and Fuji still go up there eating their bento and discuss some homework (since they're in the same class), as usual. The wide, blue sky been decorated with some cotton-candy like clouds, changing its shapes followed by the wind; Fuji opened his clear aqua eyes using his imagination, how to take pictures of the sky.

"Ne, ne. Fujiko! You look like you're worried about something." Eiji pouted, squatting in front of Fuji, "Is everything okay? I think you should go to the infirmary."

"I'm fine, Eiji. I'm fine." said Fuji, eyes still glued to the sky, "Don't worry about me. My sister told me that today is going to be a peaceful day."

"Hontou?" Eiji asked, bringing a confuse tone in his words.

"I don't know whether is true, Eiji. Let's us wait for it."

As the breeze blew across the rooftop, whipping on Fuji's cheek, he smiled.

'_I could feel it.'_

**AUTHER: ****Hello again readers! I hope you enjoyed it so far, those fangirls are quite wild about Oishi-kun, poor him. PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! THANKS!**

**=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=**

PREVIEW: **Peaceful Times in the Music Room**

The door creaked opened. I was surprise, seeing the room was not an ordinary music room; instead it was entirely different from the outside world of this school.

**What kind of music room does Seishun Gakuen has? Royal? Plain? Or normal? What is she going to do in there? Look out for the next episode, CHAPTER 6!**

**Life is Full of Surprises**

**Chapter 6 : Peaceful Times in The Music Room**

Okay, we stopped at the point where Ryona was looking for the Music room, and this chapter is about the times she's in the Music Room.

_Outside the Music room…_

"Wow, so this is the Music room," I said, being amazed by the old wooden door and the golden words printed 'MUSIC ROOM'. "So old…Nah! Wonder how's it inside the room."

I placed my hand upon the big, silver metal door knob, I turned. The door creaked opened. I was surprise, seeing the room was not an ordinary music room; instead it was entirely different from the outside world of this school.

The room was stretched out for about 95 feet long (Is really big! Honestly.); the wall hung up lots of portraits of the famous musicians and composers. The portraits were framed with a unique European style golden frame. Those portraits were quite old actually, but the colors still remain the same; you could see their characteristic very detail.

There were tons of musical instruments put in a neat order in the room. They even separated into five families: String family, Brass family, Woodwind family, Percussion family and last, but not least, the Jazz family.

The strings instruments, placed beside one of the walls: violin and violas hanging with their bows on the wall; the double bass and cello leaning on the smooth white wall, stood there like a wooden puppet.

Brass instruments, including the trumpets, trombones, French horns, tubas, all in one standing on their cylindrical bores, like some golden mushrooms sprouting out from the floor.

The woodwind family, what a sight! The black clarinets and oboes, long dark brown bassoon, silver flutes, grouping together with their siblings on the right-hand side of the wall.

Last of all the percussion and jazz families, even though their characters are not the same, but they were in one group. The snarl drums, bass drums, left aside by the bookshelves, staying there like playing 'hide-and-seek' with others instrument. So cute!

While I was looking around the room, being amazed with it; my eyes set upon the white grand piano and immediately fell in love for the first sight. It was a beautiful piano, with black and white keys sparkle under the sun rays, where it shone from the clear glass window. The white, clean, smooth cover covered the entire piano, same as the brown chocolate been smeared by the puffy white cream. The grand piano was put on a stage, with Roman red style curtains beside it. The stage was also decorated with wooden tiles, spreading under the great grand piano.

I walked towards it, slowly. Looking side by sides, analyzing the place, looking through the bookshelves full with lyrics and music scripts for each instrument from each family, I soon ended up standing in front of the piano. I starred at it for a while, hesitating whether to play it or not, my brain was in war between the good and bad; in the end, I stopped my war. I sat on the chair, placed my both hands, and started to go into the World of Music…

_Back to the hallway, Third floor._

Oishi was still dazed beside the window. Reflecting the scene when he met the girl (he don't remember her name.), until somebody placed his hand on his shoulders.

"Oh! It was you, Tezuka." Oishi jolted, turning his head to the back. "You gave me a shock."

"Sorry." said Tezuka, in his usual monotonous voice. "You're spacing out, just now. What are you thinking?"

"Really? Oh, I met Echizen few minutes ago." Oishi answered, "She said she's going to the Music room…. Tezuka?"

"Did you say _SHE?_ Since when Ryoma became a girl?"

"I don't know. Her name is similar to Ryoma's, so far I recalled."

"I see th—"

Before he could finish, sounds of the piano is heard throughout the speakers in every corridor even the principle office! Everyone stopped and listen to the music. But some came shouting at the speaker: "WILL YOU SHUT UP!!!"

Music brought happiness and cheerful to the entire school. Happy birds chirping on the branches of a young big tree; flowers bloom in peacefulness across the meadows; children running around jumping and playing, seeming the music calm down the students.

"Such a nice song," Oishi whispered to Tezuka, don't want to ruined the atmosphere that the music was creating.

"Ah." That was he reply. '_Who is playing the song?"_

_In the Music Room…_

My mind was entirely empty; nothing came in nor came out. My hands were moving by its own: going up, going down. cross over; whether to play the flat or the sharp, I don't even mind. Just let it be.

I feel the sweet smell of the flowers bloom; clear water rushing down the stream; birds chirping on the tree, singing in harmony; little plants sprouting out from the soil… It's really nice and quiet.

Time was passing by, ticking away. But it seem didn't stop me neither signaling me. My eyes won't open, either my hands they just played along. Until…

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"OPEN UP THE DOOR!! WHOEVER IS INSIDE!! HEY!! OPEN UP!!"

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

I froze. I stopped. Quickly closing the cover of the piano, cleaning up the place making sure everything is back to normal. I opened the glass window behind the stage, climbed out, closed it, and jumped down from the third floor to the backyard of the school building.

_CLICK—ED … CREEEAAAKK_

"Helloo? Anybody here?" the teacher-in-charge asked.

-Silence-

"Weird." He said, looking around the room, seeing everything in untouched. "Who could it be? Would the piano played by itself?" he mumbled to himself, feeling there's a chill. He went out of the room.

_Back to the classroom: 1-2, at the first floor._

_BRRIIIIINNNGGGGG!!!_

Break time has ended. Students break up into solo, walking back to their respective classes. While Ryoma's class, is full with chattering. Girls kept talking about fashion or their secret admire; boys will talk about video games or sports. But Ryoma kept quiet, sitting at his place looking out through the window. Suddenly, a noise rang though his ears; his eyes widened once again…

HIS TWIN SISTER IS ON A TREE BRANCH??!!

_Outside the window…_

Although I waved furiously, tapping the window, hoping someone to open it; the sound was covered by their talking and chatting. I cursed, my left hand supporting my body by holding the nearest branch; while my other hand was doing its job.

Fortunately, Ryoma noticed me. He rushed to the window immediately, unlocking the locks. And he scolded me in a low tone voice, when dragging and helping me to get in.

"What the freaking hell are you doing out there?!" he said, pulling me to our seats. "I know that you done this a lot of times, but what happens if somebody saw it?!"

"Shut up!" I snapped. "Thanks for opening the window anyway," I paused for a moment, shrugging. "Back to the point, I almost GOT CAUGHT and you want me to stay there? HELL NO!"

"Oh. So y_ou're _the one who is playing the song," said Ryoma, taking out his World History textbook for the next lesson. "Nice song. You composed it? What name is it?"

"'Wild flowers bloom in spring' since it's cheerful and peaceful, I came up with that name. Arigato, for the comment."

_CLAK CLAK CLAK_

"Okay class, get back to your seats," the history teacher, Itoika-sensei ordered, writing the title on the blackboard. "Today we're going to learn [When was the English Revolution?]. Open your textbooks to page 42. Good, now we know that civil war breaks out in 1642…."

I flipped though my textbook, holding my pen and began to make notes…

**AUTHER: ****Hey, Hey! So, readers what do you think about their music room? Cool or just normal? I tried my best to make up the scene and the feeling to play piano. (To tell you the truth, I play the piano.) PLEASE REVIEW! **

**=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=**

PREVIEW: **Signing Up for The Boys' Tennis Club**

Ryoma wish he could tunnel himself into a hole, but his twin sister is really evil and he couldn't refuse her; he would end up with some large bruise in any parts of his body! All he could do is to agree her. He let out a sigh.

**What did Ryona ask Ryoma? What's going to happen when they need to sign up? Please read the next chapter, Chapter 7!**

**Life is Full of Surprises**

**Chapter 7 : Signing Up for The Boys' Tennis Club**

"Ryoma… Oh Ryoma… WAKE UP YOU SLEEPY HEAD!!!"

"Hmm… Huh? Oh, is you Ryona." said Ryoma, yawning lazily while he was rubbing his eyes. "What's up?"

"Don't 'Huh' at me! Now is Lunch Time! Everybody has gone out already!" Ryona yelled, stepping aside to let Ryoma see the class. "Jeez, I can't you're same as your grandfather and your father! Arrgghh!"

It was totally quiet in the classroom. Everybody went to the canteen to fill up their stomach. Ryoma yawned once again, standing up and patted his furious sister head.

"Speaking of grandfather how is he? Is he still healthy?"

"Well, same as usual but…" her voice trailed off, thinking him coughing out blood and sometimes having a sudden heart attack, letting her panic and don't know what to do. Although Ryona insist him, he refused to go to the hospital.

"But…?"

"I just don't know! Forget about it." Ryona turned to her back, "Let's change the subject, please?"

"… Okay, have you signed up for the clubs and activities?" Ryoma asked, followed her heading out from the classroom.

"No, do we have to?" she whinnied, "where do we sign up?"

"Yes, we _have to._ Besides, I remember all the clubs and activities in my head" said Ryoma, tapping his head. "For clubs on Thursday: Badminton, Basketball, Volleyball, Fencing, Swimming, Photography, Newspaper, Computer, Tennis, Football…" Ryoma paused for a while, and continued, "For activities, we have: Martial Arts, Scouts, St. John Ambulance, Foreign Languages, Gardening…"

Suddenly Ryona cut in, "Did you just say Tennis? Do they separate into boys' and girls'?"

"Yes, they do." said Ryoma raising his right brow, "Please don't tell me you're go—"

"OKAY! That settles it, I'm signing up for the Tennis club." She shoots her hand in the air, turned her head facing Ryoma. "Ano… Would you mind lead the way?"

Ryoma wish he could tunnel himself into a hole, but his twin sister is really evil and he couldn't refuse her; he would end up with some large bruise in any parts of his body! All he could do is to agree her. He let out a sigh.

"Fine, I'll lead the way."

_Walking through the hallways…_

Now Ryoma was leading his sister to the office where Ryuzaki-sensei, the Tennis' club coach, worked. They passed along the pathways, the staff room, going up to the 2nd floor by stairs; ignoring all the mutters and whispers from the students they brushed pass.

"Hey, isn't that Ryoma?" the first student started with a gossip.

"So… It really is! But who's that girl following him?" the second continue on.

"Why! They both looked alike! Are they twins?" someone stated in the conversation.

The first student replied, "I don't really recall that Ryoma-kun has a twin! Who is she anyway?!"

"Hmm… Maybe you're right…."

When Ryoma heard those gossiping, he holds his anger, clenching his fist. A warm hand touched him gently, it was Ryona.

"Let it go Aniki." she whispered, now holding his hand with hers, "Is their talk, don't be bother by it." Ryoma soon relaxed by her words, opened his fist, letting her long, skinny fingers tingle down to his.

_In front of the office door…_

"Here's the office Ryona." said Ryoma, knocking the door three times. "Ask anything you want to know about the Tennis Club." Ryona gave a slight nod.

"Come in!" an elder voice said behind from the door. Ryona obeyed, and head in. While Ryoma, ran to look for his sempai, Momoshiro.

_Inside the office…_

"Oh, hello there!" said Ryuzaki-sensei, drinking a cup of green tea. "Wait… Ryoma? Why are you wearing a dress?! Are you cross-dressing or what?" she looked at Ryona in shocked, mistaken her as her twin brother.

"Umm… sensei, I think you're kind of confused," Ryona corrected the coach, "I'm not Ryoma, he's my brother actually."

"Oh, sorry about the misunderstanding." the coach apologized, "May I ask what your name is."

Ryona gave a respect bow, and introduced herself. "Watashi wa Ryona Echizen desu, sensei. Nozo Yorishiku!"

"I'm the coach in-charge of the boys' and girls' tennis club, Ryuzaki Sumire. Call me Ryuzaki sensei, please."

"Okay."

"So… You want to sign up for the girls' tennis club?" she handles out a piece of paper, "Here's the form."

"Maybe I should make this clear, sensei. I want to join the boys' tennis club." Ryona said firmly, returning the form back to Ryuzaki-sensei, who was in disbelief.

"What! Why?" she almost shouts out, looking at Ryona. "Girls should join the girls' tennis club that's the rule of signing up for the co-ed clubs."

"Bu—" her sentence cuts off by the door opening behind her.

_CLICK—CHAK _

Tezuka soon walks in after knocking the door, and stopped dead at his tracks looking at Ryoma wearing girl's uniform (He doesn't know who Ryona is yet), sitting on a chair in front of his coach. He doesn't want to stand in silence any more, he said:

"I heard somebody shouting inside. What is going here?" he paused for a while giving a slight frown towards Ryona. "And why Ryoma is wearing a skirt?"

'_Argh! How many people is going to mistaken me for Ryo-Nii-San?!' _Ryona screamed inside her.

"Ah! Good Timing, Tezuka. Ryona want to join the Boys' Tennis Club." Ryusaki exclaimed in relief, "Is it allowable to let a girl to join?"

'_Ryona? A relative of Echizen Ryoma?_'Tezuka questioned himself but answered the coach, "I don't think it is allowable since it's the rules."

"Rules, Rules, Rules. Why can't a girl join a boys' club? Is not bad, right?" Ryona protested to Tezuka, with her anger eyes. "If not say one reason why a girl couldn't join boys' club."

"Umm… Ryona, I want to say this… but this is the Captain of the Boys' Tennis Club, Tezuka Kunimitsu." said Ryuzaki-sensei who's sweating seeing a girl protesting against Tezuka-buchou; because not one, any single girl, would stand against him.

"Well That's great!" Ryona pointed at Tezuka, with a touch of fire burning in her eyes; making Tezuka felt a chill down his body.

"I Want To Make A Deal, NOW."

**AUTHER: ****Wow, Ryona is confident isn't she? She always like that, don't worry about it. [For all Tezuka's fans: sorry about my OC] PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!**

**=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=**

PREVIEW:** A Fight Between The Captain and The Freshman**

**Now we said that Ryona was picking a fight with the captain. What is Tezuka going to do? Scold her, Slap her, Chase her out? Well… why don't we watch the next episode, Chapter 8?**

**Life is Full of Surprises**

**Chapter 8 : A Fight Between The Captain and The Freshman**

'_You want to make a deal huh. In your dreams, little girl.'_ Tezuka's eyes twitched as Ryona pointed at him, rudely. He replied to her without showing his expression.

"Look. That's the rule of it. I couldn't simply disobey because you're a _girl._"

Anger began to burn inside Ryona's body, she said in an angry tone. "Well even though you don't allow me, I still want to join the club."

Tezuka feels that he going to burst into flame, but he tries to hold it and said. "I still stick with the rule. Don't try to be cocky like Ryoma."

"Who cares? I am cocky already because my twin brother attitude is! I Want To Join Still."

Ryuzaki-sensei looking at both of them with electric zapping in the gap of their eyes, she began to panic and sweat. '_This is bad. THIS IS BAD!!! I've got to stop them!' _

_THUMP!_

Tezuka and Ryona turned from their angry glares and looked at Ryuzaki-sensei, when she hit the table with a loud noise. Three veins popped on her forehead. She doesn't even care where she is or how loud she shouted she must stopped this instant!

"YOU GUYS ARE SO CHILDISH!!" Ryuzaki-sensei yelled, almost making the school rumbled. When Tezuka wants to protest, she gave him a 'you're-going-to die-if–you-protest-me' look, and said, "I don't care what's your problem, Tezuka! Just Settle This Once And For All!!"

Tezuka frowned and grumbled inside him, but show no expression on the outside. He tried to think something else to get rid of this girl, but she's bickering at him, making him got confused with his ideas.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?!"

"OH YEAH!! MAKE ME!"

"Why you little brat!" He shouted, wishing that this is a dream, or NOT. "What the freaking' hell is wrong with your attitude?!"

"Well, Speak for yourself FIRST! Te-zu-ka-bu-cho-u!"

"SHUT UP!! I am not, you're!!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"AM NOT!! JUST QUIT IT ALREADY!!"

'_This is going to be a long, long day…-sighs-' _Ryuzaki-sensei has lost power in their fight, and gave up, waiting for them to get tired.

"Am Not!"

"Am Too!"

…

_In the canteen…_

A lot of students sat in their own group at the special tables, all of them were digging into the delicious, nutritious lunch they could get. Of course, some tables they shared their home-made food among them, it was quite nice sharing and talking but a voice simply cuts off the atmosphere…

"THAT'S MY BREAD, MAMUSHI!!!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, PEACH-BUTT?!"

"I SAID MA-MU-SHI, YOU DEAF SNAKE!!"

"OH YOU WANT TO FIGHT, PEACH GUY!!"

"FINE, BRING IT ON! LET'S SEE WHAT YOU GOT!!"

"GRRR!!!!"

********************

It seems that those two are up again –sighs-. You can't just think that it's easy to stop them actually, because it was horrible when you got drag into it. Your uniform will be ripped off showing some parts of your body; your body will also gets damaged, getting bruise and stuff like that; WORST THING… if you're unlucky, you'll get hit by the private parts. (You know what I mean) That's why, not even a girl, or a boy, ever, EVER stops them fighting. They have to step aside; waiting for the teachers (about two or three) rush here and stop them.

"Makatta… Those two, it's just a freaking small packet of bread! What the Hell are they thinking?!" Ryoma complained as he saw them bragging and arguing. He went to them, a lot of gasps echoed from the crowd. Ryoma ignored it, putting his hand on his hips and yelled.

"STOP THE BLOODY HELL FIGHTING EACH OTHER!! SEMPAI-TACHI!!"

"Huh?" They both stopped. Momoshiro was holding Kaidoh's shirt collar, the other hand is formed into a fist, going to punch in the face. On Kaidoh's side, his left hand was trying to choke Momo's throat, while the right hand is going to punch into the stomach in full force.

"Geez, for Christ's sake! When will you guys are going to stop fighting?!" scolded Ryoma, crossing his arms over his chest, "Mada Mada Dane."

Momoshiro let go of his hands off Kaidoh's shirt collar, stood up and gave a soft chuckle. "Haha… Ryoma, still a cocky brat as ever…" He walked towards and ruffled Ryoma's hair, making him scowled and growled, feeling his hair being messed up by a vacuum cleaner.

"Will you just STOP IT?! Momo-chan-sempai!!"

"Not going to!" he said in a sing-song voice.

When they were busy teasing each other, they didn't notice that Kaidoh has got up and buy the packet of bread, heading out from the cafeteria. Momoshiro froze, seeing his favorite packet of bread been bought by the hissing snake, walking to the door. He stopped playing with Ryoma, ran, shouted…

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND GIVE BACK MY BREAD!!!"

Kaidoh see that was coming, he ran away with full speed (thanks to his training every day). Momoshiro also speed up his speed, zoom passed the hallway as quick as a flash. While Ryoma is fixing his hair, tidying up into his normal hairstyle, suddenly a scream rang through the entire hallway. (**A/N:** I think you know what's happening… I guess.)

"LET ME GO!! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!! LET GO OF MY LEGS!!"

"NOT IF YOU RETURN ME MY BREAD!! YOU MOTHER FUCKER SNAKE!!"

"I BOUGHT BY MYSELF!! IT'S MINE!! GETROFF!!"

"NOT GOING TO!!!"

…

"Here we go again…" Ryoma let out a heavy sigh, rushed to the arguing rivals; shout out, "YAMETTE, SEMPAI-TACHI!!! WARGH!!!"

_GRRRR RARRR RARRR BUMP THUMP RRIIPPP!!!!_

_Back in the office…_

"What in the world is going on?!" Ryona said, stopped bickering with the stoic buchou. Looking back at the captain and the teacher sighing, rubbing their temples, knowing that what is going on; Ryona still in confusion, changing her directions looking: from Tezuka to Ryuzaki-sensei to the door and back to Tezuka again and again…

"Can somebody tell the situation? Ano?" she asked, waving her hand to call Ryuzaki-sensei. "Hello~o?"

But the coach didn't notice her and ordered Tezuka, "Tezuka-kun, you know what to do, ne?"

"Hai."

She turned back to Ryona, who is still in the confuse world, called her and told her nicely, "Gomen, Ryona-chan. He's going out for a while to settle things. Here's the form to the Boys' Tennis Team, if you don't mind."

"Thank you very much, Ryuzaki-sensei." Ryona accepted the form happily. '_Beat that! You strict, stoic, so-called captain!'_

**AUTHER: ****Well what do you think? Hilarious isn't it? XD So fun… so fun… Hope you laugh and know what's going on! PLEASE RATE & REVIEW!**

**=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=**

PREVIEW: **A Story of Ryoma's Ripped Clothes**

**In Chapter 7, you could see a sentence wrote: **_**GRRRR RARR RARR BUMP THUMP RRIIIIPP!!!**_** You'll be wondering what kind of sound is it. Well, the answer is going to be on Chapter 9!! Please read forward!**

**Life is Full of Surprises**

**Chapter 9 : A Story of Ryoma's Ripped Clothes**

Lunch time was over; students went back to their classes. But the chattering sounds still take place in the classroom. Until someone came into the 1st year, 2nd class… a shriek echoed from the fangirls…

"OH MY GOD!!! RYOMA-SAMA WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU!!!"

"YOUR CLOTHES, RYOMA-SAMA, IT'S BEEN RIPPED!!"

"YOU STILL LOOK COOL WHEN YOUR CLOTHES BEEN RIPPED! KYA~!!"

I growled, looking at my clothes. The white top shirt sleeves been torn apart, showing my shoulders. At the side of the shirt, got some scratch marks like a fierce cat attacking with its sharp claws. My long black pants, Oh God I don't want to think about it. The left straight leg of the pants has been ripped off until to my knee. The other hand of the pants has been silted open into three holes.

Ouch! I could feel the pain on my cheek, legs and my elbows. They were soaring; some thin marks appeared on them. Like Hell I would say… Those fangirls were totally a pain in the neck! They kept screaming and shouting out my name, worrying about me but said I'm cool… wait, WHAT THE FUCK?!

I just ignored them walked back to my seat. I saw Ryona sitting there, scribbling down the form I guess. '_So she finally got it, huh. –sighs-' _I smirked. I sat down, and lie down on the surface of the desk, and then I notice somebody is giggling.

I turned looking at my twin sister, noticing she giggling evilly, I could see a bit of dark aura spreading around her, I back away a few inches. She stopped giggling; I think she knows I'm here because she could sense people's presence; she didn't look up nor to the side, she said,

"Ryoma, why did you back away? Am I that scary?"

"I-iie… just freak out by your laughter…" I replied, getting back to my seat.

She put down her pen, turned her body and put her right hand on the back of the chair. She opens her mouth but looked at me in a disbelief shock. Her eyes stared at me from the head to toe. And she gasped.

"R-ryoma w-what just h-happen t-to you?"

"Long story… but just tell me first. What form is that? And why were you giggling about just now?" I questioned her, hoping she's in the Girls' Tennis Club. She closed her mouth again, hesitating, closed her eyes calming herself, and said to me:

"Okay, before I tell you this, don't get shock or yell at me." she paused, I gave a nod, agreeing with her, "This is the form for the Boys' Tennis Club. And I'm giggling because I recalling myself arguing with the Tezuka buchou." She smiled making a peace sign.

My mouth was half opened, my hope string snapped, and the Most Thing That Couldn't Be Happening --- SHE WHAT?!! I collapsed from my place, muttering "no it can't be… it can't be!" Ryona rushed to my side squat down poking my cheek, saying,

"Ryoma, are you dead or what? Now is your turn to say your story about your clothes and the bruises."

I scrambled up, my hand holding the desk's legs, shouted at her, "ITAI YO! RYONA!!! Fine I'll say the stupid story!"

"YEA!!"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN!!!"

_**FLASHBACK OF THE FIGHT**_

_I rushed to the hallway, following the sound of my sempais' fighting sounds. I finally saw a cloud of dust and students standing aside. _

'_Finally I found them!' I said to myself. I stopped my tracks in front of them and scold, _

"_YAMETTE, SEMPAI-TACHI!!! WARGH!"_

_Someone accidently pushed me into the fighting ring, and both of them didn't notice me! I panicked. I tried to get out but it seems their force kept pulling me into it. I wanted somebody to save me from this chaos; however no one, not a single one, helped me, even though they saw me been dragged into. _

_I could say this is a battle between an ape and a snake rather cat-and-dog fight. They both kept hitting, punching, kicking, and cursing each other. I was like a poor old toy been bullied by two mad children. It was horrible! There noises of windows smashed into pieces, some cheeky students encouraged them to fight, and the thing that's happening… My Clothes Are Being Ripped and Torn!! _

_You could hear the ripping sounds rang in the fight. Two pairs of hands ganging against me, I tried to resist but they still coming again and again, wanting to shred until there's none. I beg to god, hope somebody, anybody to save from this crazy fight!!_

"_MOMOSHIRO! KAIDOH! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!" a bespectacled teenager roared from the crowd. Both of them didn't look up, they thought it's just some annoying guy wants to prevent them from fighting, either is a student or a teacher, they shout:_

"_WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?! GET LOST ASSHOLE!!"_

"_Watch who you are talking to!" he said, "FIFY LAPS AROUND THE SCHOOL!!"_

_They stopped, recognizing the voice, let go of their hands and heads up. They stuttered when they saw who is it._

"_T-t-tezuka b-buchou! We… umm… what a coincidence meeting… you here! What a-are y-you doing here?"_

"_Cut out the excuses, Momoshiro, Kaidoh." he said in a stern voice, glaring at his teammates, "and I believe that you've been fighting again."_

"_N-NO!! Buchou! He was the one who started it!" Momoshiro protested, doesn't want to admit his mistake._

"_Yeah right! You're the one who started it!" Kaidoh shot at Momoshiro, hissing at the end._

"_You are!"_

"_No, You are!"_

"_No, It's you!"_

"_It is Not!"_

"_Yes It is!"_

"_JUST SHUT UP AND START RUNNING ONE HUNDRED LAPS!!! NOW!"_

"_HAI!!"_

_I could say that I'm trying to get up, dusting my clothes, and cursing under my breath. Didn't even notice someone is staring at me confusingly. I saw him, Tezuka-buchou, staring. Confuse is spinning in his eyes. I asked, wondering what's wrong._

"_Buchou, you're spacing out. Is everything okay?"_

"_Iie. If you're here… then who's…in the office?" he stated, pointing to the direction of the office._

"_Office? Who is it, Buchou?" I replied to him looking to the direction he was pointing to._

_He gave out a heavy sigh, started using his thumb and middle finger to rub his temples. I doubt he's getting a headache from the confusing. He explained to me._

"_Just now there's a girl who looks exactly like you… except for her shoulder length hair… wait, is she the one who called you nii-san?" he looked at me again, expecting me to answer his explanation._

'_A girl… looks like me… shoulder length hair… so it's her, hm…' I smirked inside, but I answered him, "Don't worry Buchou, you'd to wait and meet her soon! Ja ne!" I ran back to my class, leaving him behind, confused again…_

_**FLASHBACK ENDED**_

I ended my story in one breath. And anger staring to burn, seeing someone who's irritating me. Ryona clutching her stomach, laughing madly, banging the desk, tears of laughter rolling down her cheeks, she was like a hyena.

"BWA HAHAHAHA!! AHA HAHAAHA!! I… HAHA… can't believe… HAHAH… your story is just so… BWAHAHA… Hilarious! HAHAHAHA!!"

"Urusai! You freakin' hyena! That's what happens to my clothes!!" I snapped at her. "Now what should do with my clothes?! WILL YOU QUIT LAUGHING ALREADY!!"

"HAHAHA Your Clothes!! Been ripped and torn!! HAHAHA!!" –Bangs the desk-

"RYONA ECHIZEN KOREWAAA!!!"

"Yabe… RUN!!!" –Dashed off from the classroom, a cloud of dust behind her-

"GET BACK HERE IMOTO NO BAKA!" –Chasing her out of the classroom-

The twins chasing here and there almost the entire school, pattering sounds and shouting rang rung through the neighborhood. (**A/N:** You could hear from three miles away…WOW)

"MERCY!! I NEED MERCY!! RYO-NII-SAANNN!!! WAAHH!!!"

"YOU'RE SO GOING TO DIE!! NO MERCY AT ALL!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

*****************

A peaceful day in Seigaku…or NOT.

**AUTHER: ****Sorry this chapter is a bit rushed…but hope you like it! **

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!!**

PREVIEW: **Knowing More About Echizen Ryona, and Some Useful Japanese Glossary **

**We're going to have a break for this story. So while we're having a break, I'm going to introduced you Echizen Ryona! Wishing you to know more about her; because there'll be some supernatural and weird things going around her so please read Chapter 10! There are some Japanese words could help you to! **

**Life is Full of Surprises**

**Chapter 10 : Knowing More About Echizen Ryona and Some Useful Japanese Glossary**

Hi readers! Now we're going to have a break from the story! And I'm going to introduce you my OC : ECHIZEN RYONA!!

**Here's the profile of her:**

**Name:** Echizen Ryona**Age: **13**Class: **1st year 2nd class

**Height: **151cm**Weight: **32kg**Blood Type: **O

**Family: **Her Grandfather—Echizen Kazuhito, a ten tailed fox—Kurou, Four sorcerer – Fire, Water, Air, Earth.

**Relatives: **The Echizens' Family Echizen Nanjiro [her adopt Father], Echizen Rinko[her adopt mother], Echizen Ryoma[her half-twin brother],Echizen Ryoga[her half-elder brother]

**Favorite Food**: Japanese, Korean, Chinese and Western cuisines

**Favorite Hobbies: **Cooking, drawing, playing musical instruments, singing, martial arts, dancing, reading, writing stories, Most Of All… Tennis!!

**Skills: **Martial arts, Sports, Roller skating (AT)

**Style of Tennis: … **Not sure yet…

**Language: **French, Spanish, Chinese, English, Korean, Japanese

Shoulder-length hair, with big golden cat-eyes, almost the same features as her half-twin brother—Ryoma; she's quite a hyper active girl, always plays pranks on someone for payback. Her bad side is really evil you don't want to be there. Her cat phrase is If you get me, I'll get you soon or Even you don't get me, I'll still get you, that's why some of her friends or her relatives are scared of her. She's a sorcerer and a magician.

**COMMENTS from the Author: **This OC is very unlikely heroine of my story, she has a good side, actually…but she's a little disrespect to some sempais, e.g. Tezuka Kunimitsu, Atobe Keigo, etc. etc. (most captains of the tennis teams). But I would let a few characters to be the hero/heroine. I will also let her to be a couple with someone (Not Going To Tell You). I really like her because I could write in a relaxed mood. She never get discourage but very confident in something and she's a hardworking, knows how to use time (unlikely Ryoma or his Dad).

**Japanese Glossary**

**-chan : **This is used to express endearment, mostly toward girls. It is also used for little boys, pets, and even among lovers. It gives a sense of childish cuteness.

**-kun: **This suffix is used at the end of boys' names to express familiarity or endearment. It is also sometimes used by men among friends, or when addressing someone younger or of a lower station.

**-sempai: **This title suggest that the addressee is one's "senior" in a group or organization. It is most often used in a school setting, where underclassmen refer to their upperclassmen as "sempai". It can also be used in the workplace, such as when a newer employee addresses an employee who has seniority in the company.

**Sempai-tachi: **This is a plural noun to call a lot of seniors.

**Kohai: **This is the opposite of "-sempai", and is used toward underclassmen in school or newcomers in the workplace. It connotes that the addressee is of lower station.

**-sensei: **Literally meaning "one who has come before", this title is used for teachers, doctors, or masters of any profession or art.

**-san: **This is the most common honorific, and is equivalent to Mr, Mrs, Miss, Ms, etc. It is the all-purpose honorific and can be used in any situation where politeness is required.

**-sama: **This is one level higher than "-san". It is used to confer great respect.

**-dono:** This comes from the word "-tono", which means "lord". It is even higher level than "-sama", and confers utmost respect.

**-buchou: **Is common to called someone who is the leader of the group or team.

**-fukou buchou: **This is one level lower than "-buchou". It means vice-captain or vice-president.

**Otou-san: **means father in the household, but similar to "Chichi"

**Okaa-san: **means mother in the household, but is similar to "haha"

**Ojii-san: **means grandfather.

**Obaa-san: **means grandmother.

**Oji-san:** eventually is different than "ojii-san", because it means uncle.

**Oba-san: **different than "obaa-san", because it means aunt.

**Aniki: **is an informal way to call elder brother.

**Nii-san/ Nii-sama: **This is used to express your respect or politeness to your elder brother.

**Ototo: **This means younger brother.

**Onee-san/ Onee-sama: **This used to express your respect or politeness to your elder sister.

**Imoto: **means younger sister.

**Ohaiyo Gozaimasu: **Good Morning. You greet to your friends or neighborhood before 10 a.m.

**Konichiwa: **Good Afternoon. You greet from 10 a.m. till 5 p.m.

**Konbangwa: **Good Evening. You greet from 5 p.m. till 10 p.m.

**Oyasuminasai: **Good Night. You say this when you're going to sleep.

**Ittadakimasu! : **You say this phrase before you eat. Literally means "Let's Eat!!".

**Gochisho sama Deshita: **You say this phrase after you eat. Literally means "Thanks for the meal".

**Arigatto Gozaimasu: **this is the present tense of saying thank you.

**Arigatta Gozaimashita:** this is the past tense of saying thank you.

**Do itashi mashite: **You're Welcome.

**Sayounara: **Good Bye!

**Mata oaishi Mashu: **See you again.

**Mata ashita: **See you tomorrow.

**Watashi wa…: M**e or I

**Anata wa…: **You

**Baka: **Stupid or Idiot

**Yabe: **means "Not Good".

**Korewa: **eventually it means "You!", mostly you're angry to someone.

**Please readers! Help me to vote answers on the questions that I wrote down there. Arigato !**

_Who do you want her to be with? As a couple?_

_Tezuka Kunimitsu_

_Atobe Keigo_

_Yukimura Seiichi_

_Fuji Syusuke_

_Who do you want to be her relatives? Either uncle or cousins, list it out! Your choice, any regulars or other team members!_

_Do you want any of the characters to have powers?_

_Yes_

_No_

_Do you want me to add some more OCs ?_

_Yes_

_No_

_Is the story interesting? Please write your comments._


	2. Sorry note from the author

**A Sorry Author Note text:**

To all my dear readers whom read so far, I am very terribly sorry about my story format. It was suppose to be in chapters instead of sticking together. Please forgive me. But the story is not finish yet!! Hope you will wait patiently. Thank you for reading it.


	3. Chapter 11:Joining the Boys' Tennis Club

**Life is Full of Surprises**

**Chapter 11: Joining The Boys' Tennis Club!**

It was a brilliant morning in Seishun Gakuen. Rays were sending down their warmth to the green earth. Birds still chirping away and took off in the wide clear blue sky. Students in the classes were going in and out when the speaker said:

"Okay, Students! Time for your clubs and games, Now! Please change into your proper attire to participate. If not you're going straight to the principle office!"

I think that's the reason they rushed here and there getting ready before the prefects came to check. Now back to the story…

"Ryo-Nii-san, could you explain why they're rushing like mad ants on the burning wok." said Ryona, packing away her school bag, and took out her tennis racket and her clothes bag.

Ryoma sighs. Shaking his head, thinking that's a bad idea to let her in the Boys' Tennis Club, but he still keep that in mind and replied bluntly.

"Nah, I think is just they're terrified of the principle. Che… Mada mada dane."

"Could you tell me more about your school principle? Ryo-Nii-san." Ryona asked him again, making Ryoma a little bit shocked shown on his face.

"You never meet the principle?! RYONA!! I thought you met her on your first day?!"

Ryona shifts her bag onto her shoulder, holding the tennis racket, "Answer is N.O. I didn't really meet actually. I just ended up filling up the registration, taking the schedule and been brought to your class. That's all."

'_Oh God…'_ Ryoma slapped his fore head. '_What did you do to my sister, stupid Ojii-san?!'_

"Are you going to tell me? Ryoma?"

-no response-

Ryona pondered some explanation, but when she turned back…

Ryoma was nowhere in sight.

"… RYOMA ECHIZEN!!!!!!!!!"

"Shoot … I am so dead when she gets me for payback." he grumbled, running towards the tennis courts direction.

----------------------

_Around the tennis courts…_

"OKAY, PEOPLE! Gather around!" Ryuzaki-sensei barked, crossing her hands over her chest. Tezuka stands besides her and Oishi stands on the other hand. The old-lady announced.

"Team members! We have a newcomer. Please be nice and respect, because the newcomer is a girl."

"EEHHH??!!"

"Yup. It is a SHE. She will now introduce herself." Ryuzaki-sensei stepped aside, but no one came up to the stage. A breeze blown across in silence; still no sign of the newcomer.

"Umm… Sensei, where is she? Nya~?" Eiji rose up his hand, and questioned.

"Hmm… That's strange, I thought Ryoma-kun would bring her here…" she said. Thinking that both of them wouldn't be late for practices, if they got lost; but Ryoma wouldn't get lost. He studied here for years! How could he possibly get lost?!

Momoshiro slanted his head onto the right side, he saw two small figures running, and a smile came across his face. He knows who it is. He shouted out to the crowd…

"HEY!! I think Ryoma is here!! And the newcomer!! I guess…"

Everybody soon turned their heads, craning their necks to take a good look. They saw Ryoma wearing his usual regular's uniform; but a girl chasing behind him was wearing a red collar Polo T-shirt with red sleeves and a dark blue shorts to it. She also wore a white hand band on each wrist. But the weird thing is… she didn't put her shoulder-length hair into a ponytail nor wear a head band or a cap.

A few meters away they could hear them shouting in English very loud (Which they don't understand…). And Ryoma was like running away from the girl; while she's like preying on him!

"_**Ryoma!! Where are we going?!**_"

"_**SHUT UP!! NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!!**_"

"_**Will you stop shutting me up!! Since you disappear from my sight and now you're going to answer me!!**_"

"_**You'll See!! I Promise!! Just stop chasing me! Is creeping me out!!!**_"

"_**FINE!! Then Stop Running Away Like A Coward!!**_"

"_**OKAY!! OKAY!! YOU WIN!!!**_"

Both of them soon halted in front of the stage. Ryona looked around, seeing a lot of boys starring at her really hard. That makes her very uncomfortable but she still asked Ryuzaki-sensei politely, ignoring Tezuka's presence and his shocked eyes.

"Eto… Ryuzaki-sensei, why you guys are gathering here? I thought there are clubs and games now?"

Her question let all of the team members felled comically, except for Ryoma, rubbing his forehead and sighed. '_Is she the newcomer?!'_ all of them thought the same thing.

Ryuzaki-sensei, who is now getting up, tidying her clothes and hair from the floor, welcomed Ryona in open hands.

"Ryona… now _is the _time of clubs and games. And now you're here, is the Boys' Tennis Club. Please introduce yourself to them."

The old lady led Ryona up stage. Ryona cleared her throat and bow in a polite way, and introduced her identity. Now this time is the whole club was shocked including the regulars, except for Tezuka-buchou.

"RYOMA'S TWIN SISTER?!"

"Nya~ I didn't know that Ochibi-chan has a cute twin like him." Eiji stated, earning a glare from the Twins. "Yeeep!!"

Ryuzaki-sensei ordered the freshmen and 2nd years to go back to their own training while let the regulars stay. Tezuka walked towards Ryona and gave her a warning look.

"Don't get too excited when you're under me."

"Yare, yare… Even the buchou is getting serious now. Hehe… isn't it?"

Twitched. "You're so not going to survive, I tell you. Even though you are a girl."

"Oh my, buchou is angry now. What makes you say that? Hmm? I'm still alive, you know." Ryona shot him a 'speak-for-yourself-first!' glare.

Her words and her glare brought some arrows and shoot him into his head and his heart. Now he could feel the heat going to his ears. '_Kami-sama, why do you let me to meet this kind of girl?!Have I done anything wrong to you?' _Tezuka begged.

Ryona standing in front of him, seems to read his mind, she began to insult Tezuka again.

"Te-zu-ka-bu-cho-u, I didn't know that you also beg to god and asked what you have done. I thought you settle thing by yourself isn't it?" she smiled slyly.

"Now you really make me angry, Ry-o-na." Tezuka stepped two steps towards her and Ryona also did the same thing. Their bodies were now a few inches away from each other and their faces were barely a few centimeters away! They could even feel each others' breath flowing out from their nose. But they didn't care. They kept staring into each other, zapping electric in between. Murdering aura also emerging from them, made the air tense up.

The rest of the regulars sweat dropped, even Oishi couldn't resist the tense air. He soon rushed down from the stage, so does the old lady coach. Everyone was scared, seeing Ryona and Tezuka arguing, while they patiently wait, not wanting to stop them.

"T-this is th-the first t-time I-I saw Tezuka ar-arguing w-with a g-girl." Oishi stuttered. All the regulars nodded in agreement.

"Y-yeah, and I didn't knew ochibi-chan's sister is soo scary. Nya!" Eiji said, clinging onto his best friends shoulder. "Ochibi! Is she always like this?!"

Ryoma pulled down his cap, and said. "For your information, she could get scarier than Tezuka-buchou. So far I recalled back." Everyone couldn't say a word, after hearing what did Ryoma says. But Fuji thinks it was interesting, so he asked, still plastering his cunning smile.

"Saa… Ryoma-kun, could you tell me more about your sister?"

"Che… Mada Mada Dane. Fuji-sempai, why don't you find by yourself? I thought you're a tensai." Ryoma stand in a cool way, but worried about his half-twin.

Momoshiro was impressed by the way Ryoma speaks, "Sugoi, Ryoma. You could talk like your twin!"

"fsshhh… Baka."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY MAMUSHI??!!"

"I SAID BAKA!! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!"

"WHY YOU!!!"

"BRING IT ON!!'

The endless fight began in the crowd, but most of them kept concentrating Tezuka and Ryona, hoping they won't fight. Because Tezuka, never, EVER, Fought With A Girl, BEFORE!!

"Okay I had enough of it!! Everyone, run thirty laps and do some warm ups!" Tezuka said, turning away from Ryona. "Will start practicing with the newcomer to test her skills!"

"HAI!!" They all chorused together and run laps.

Ryona, who is now also tired playing the stare game with electric zapping through, she also starts to run laps, which ended up following with the regulars in same speed. Tezuka, at the back of the group, looking Ryona's back, thinking '_I guess she's not bad after all.' _A smile came across his face.

------------------

_After fifteen minutes later…_

Most of the regulars didn't pant nor gasping for air. They've been training for months now they're used to it. Ryona, which is a surprising result, she's not like others, whom breathe heavily nor sitting down sweating! This really gave a shock…

"Wow, she can stand and breathe normally; now this is impressing, isn't it? Tezuka, Oishi?" said Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Yea… mostly we kept wheezing and panting for the first time putting weights on our ankles, but even thought she didn't put on she can still run normally with no sweat!" said Oishi, rubbing his chin, "Tezuka, how about you?"

"Hn. Let's get on to the point." He walks to Ryona and said, "Ryona, if you want to join you have to take two tasks, in other words, you have to play two different opponents to show your skills. Got it?"

"Yup. Got it, buchou!" she gave him a brightest smile she could muster; Tezuka's checks became a little bit pink. But he continued, anyway.

"Ahem… Now your first match is to play against—"

"Kikumaru Eiji, ne?" Ryona suddenly cut in, pointing to the red-headed guy.

"Hoi?"

"Yes, apparently. How did you—"

His sentence had been cut off again by Ryona. "How did I know? Well, is easy, I predicted it. Haha…"

"Never mind, just take the last court and play. KIKUMARU!! Take your racket and play with the newcomer! At the last court! NOW!!"

"Hoi! Hoi!" Eiji shouted, jumping up and down, saying in a sing song tone, "Yea!! Playing with Ochibi's imoto-chan!"

------------------

_In the last court…_

Two players soon take their places. Regulars gather around the court watching. The first task has begun…

-----------------

**AUTHER: Hi readers! Thanks for reading the previous chapters from one to ten. WOW!! This is really fun! Now Ryona is playing against Kikumaru Eiji, the acrobatic cheerful teenage cat! Please looked forward! **


	4. Chapter 12: The First Task!

**Life is Full of Surprises**

**Chapter 12 : The First Task! Acrobatic player VS the Newcomer**

I was really excited playing with Ochibi's younger sister; I kept jumping up and down warming up myself up, getting ready. I could say I feel like as happy as a lad. But suddenly, a hand patted my back, I jolted.

"Nya~! Ochibi-chan, stop scaring me every time when I'm happy! You really freak me out for some reasons, by doing that."

Ryoma didn't hear what I've said, I guess… He kept looking at his twin checking her shoelaces, and her racket strings. He finally opened his mouth.

"Eiji-sempai, please don't make any funny stuffs on the court." He pleaded, and walked to where his twin was standing and whispered some words, which I cannot hear from a distance from there.

_TWEEEEEEEET TWEEEEEEEEEET!!_

Ryuuzaki-sensei blew the whistle and shouted, "Okay! Kikumaru, Ryona! Go to the last court NOW!!"

"Hai!" Both of us replied her, and ran towards the last court.

-----------------

_In the courts…_

Lot of people gathers around outside the fence of the last court, watching eagerly. Some of my fangirls screamed and cheered, you could say outside of my face is happy waving back at them, and then I will tell you it's wrong. My inner self kept begging them '_Stop it! It's driving me crazy!'_ of course, if I shout out it will break their heart. You don't want them chasing you at the first thing in the morning, fishing you out for some reasons.

Well… back to the story.

We both walked up to the net and shook hands, I could see her smiling at me saying, "Hi, Nice to meet you! Kikumaru-sempai."

I blushed seeing a girl version of Ochibi-chan, could smile so bright. I immediately snapped out of my perverted minds. I chuckle lightly and said, "Hoi! Don't call me Kikumaru-sempai! Call me Eiji, okay?"

"Haha…" she giggled, "Eiji-kun, you sure are a funny acrobatic player. Let's have a good match." Her hand let go of mine and took her serving posture at the end of the baseline.

'_How in the world did she know I'm an acrobatic player?!' _My mind twirled inside my brain, trying to get the idea, '_No one didn't have time to tell her who am I?! We didn't even introduce our self! Did she…' _my head turned towards to Ryoma.

Ryoma seems to read my mind; he shook his head saying _'No it's not me. Focus on the game, Eiji-sempai.'_ I felt my mind been cleared and cheer up. I take a receiving posture on the right hand side of the court.

Ryuuzaki-sensei announced, "Kikumaru vs. Echizen. One set match, Echizen to serve!"

Ryona bounced the ball and threw up into the air. Her body also jumped up and hit.

The ball came wheezed pass me, spinning between my legs, shot up to my face. Luckily, my reflexes were flexible, I manage to avoid it.

"Oooo… Isn't it the twist serve?! And it's similar to Ryoma's!" A freshman shouted out.

'_True, and it's been polished.' _I thought to myself. _'And she's testing me! Smart girl, like her twin.'_ I smiled.

"15- love!"

Hit. I returned. She ran up to the net, hitting a drop shot. I pounced up, supporting my body with one hand, and hit. She caught the ball, hitting it to the other side. I turned my upper waist, my hand still supporting, manage to hit a lob. But she jump up, smash!

_WHAM!_

There was silence, instead the ball on my side, it stays on the baseline on Ryona's court. Mark.

"15-all!"

"Oh! Kikumaru-sempai used his acrobatic skills!" someone shouted out. "So cool!"

"But didn't the newcomer use Momoshiro's Dunk Smash?" Another asked.

"Who cares?! Just watch the game quietly, please."

I was puzzled, thinking did I just saw her smash? Why it didn't go to my court? But I pushed aside waiting for the next ball. She serves a normal one.

Hit. Run… left. Right. Lob. Smash. Return…. Mark.

"15-30!"

"Kikumaru beam!" I shouted after landed on the ground. "So Ryona-chan, how is it?"

I waited for a reply, but she didn't. She dug out a ball, bouncing it, and said,

"You're going down cat boy." Chill went down to my bones; I got a bad feeling about it.

She served.

-----------------------

_After about fifteen minutes…_

Now I'm panting really heavy, sweat tickle down to my chin, dripping down to the ground. I bet Ryona is tired. But she still can catch up to my speed, copying my acrobatic tricks, yet she didn't see _all _of my tricks. I grinned.

I took out a ball from my pocket and served with all my might and rushed to the court, using my split move. A clone soon appeared by my side. Ryona returned it, she also ran to the front, instead of running she slide.

My clone hit a drop shot but it didn't notice that Ryona was down there ready to jump. The ball went up to the air; I make a fluke by purposely miss the ball letting my clone to hit a rally.

Again, Ryona appear from nowhere and smash down immediately. I was shocked '_since when did she stayed there?!' _

"Game! Echizen 3 games to 2!"

--------------------------------

"Woah! What was that?!" I acted innocent questioning her. "Hey Ryona-chan! Show us some of your real tricks! Don't keep copying mine, your nickname would be 'copy cat' in the near future!"

She kept quiet, waiting for me to serve. I could see her mouth moving, muttering some words. I shook out my mind threw up the ball and serve.

The ball flew…

-------------------------------

"Game and set! Echizen 6 games to 5!" the referee called. Cheers came around the court. We both shook hands and walked back to the benches to get refresh.

"Kikumaru-sempai, you were so cool back there!"

"That was a great game! Eiji-sempai!"

"Thank you, thank you. It was nothing in the end. I still lost anyway." I told the excited freshmen. The freshmen talked to me for a while and retreated to clear the courts.

A towel suddenly slap at my face, I quickly pulled down and saw a bottle of cold water appear in front of me.

"Ryona-chan?"

"Yo. The drink is for you. My treat." She said. "And I wanted to tell you that it was a good game just now." I hugged her, smiling.

"You didn't go all of your might is it? Let play again next time. OK?" there was no response. "Ryona-chan?"

She struggling madly from my bear hug (I didn't feel any strength from me, must be natural). I let go of her. She was gasping for air.

"What with that kind of hug?! Hugging to death?!" she wailed, trying to inhaled some fresh air.

"Ah! Gomen. Gomen. Ochibi's imoto-chan." I apologized. A group of my friends came by.

They seem quite impressed upon to Ryona-chan, especially Fuji, our Tensai of our team. They kept asking questions about her, Inui who is standing beside me, scribbling madly in his precious green notebook, his glasses were glinting, which gave me creeps.

"Inui-sempai, when are you going to stop sticking to your notebook?" Ryona asked when she saw Inui's action. "You know that making notes will not be accurate, even though it helps." She sighed. Inui suddenly raised up his voice.

"Data won't lie, Ryona." He paused pushing up his glasses on the bridge, "Plus, you looked thirsty, why don't you try my new invention of my drink: 101 Super Deluxe?" He held up a beer mug out of nowhere.

The drink was in red and black color. Colors swirl inside the mug, but they didn't mix together, like water and oil. Smoke came steaming out from the surface, with bubbles bubbling on it. Everyone backed away, except for Ryona who doesn't know the fear of it.

"Cool drink, I recommended. One question…" She trailed off, examined the drink. "Did you put insects and vinegar to it?"

Inui was stunned, she may get the right ingredients but she didn't have it _all _correct. "So why don't you try some, Ryona-kun?" Inui said again, shoving the mug into her hands.

"Okay!" answered Ryona, without hesitating, she drank it in one gulp.

"NNOOOOOOOOOO!!!" The Regulars screamed, but it's too late…

Ryona fainted to the ground, as the mug rolled to Tezuka's feet, Tezuka shouted at Inui.

"Inui, 50 laps for poisoning the newcomer!"

"H-hai…hmm interesting reaction." Inui started running, muttering the data he receives. He didn't notice that Tezuka was glaring at him, when he said those words.

"INUI, 60 LAPS!"

-----------------------------------

I quickly rushed to Ryona's side, my friends also squatted down, and checking how's she doing. She was clutching her stomach, muttered "That black… bespectacled freak… so going… to pay…for this…" Oishi, who's like a mother hen, soon began to panic.

"Oh no! We must send her to the nurse office! I think she got a stomachache!"

"Oishi-sempai, calm down. She's just sleeping in pain, I guess." Ryoma stated.

"Sou, sou! Oishi-sempai, don't worry too much." said Momoshiro, "Well, look at the time! We've to get going, Ryoma. Let's grab some burgers!"

"Fsshhh… greedy pig."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY MAMUSHI??!!"

"YOU WANT TO PICK A FIGHT?!"

"BRING IT ON!!"

"MOMOSHIRO, KAIDOH, 40 LAPS!! NOW!" Tezuka roared at them.

"Hai!" both of them also got the punishment. They ran.

"Saa… those troublesome guys are gone. Now what do we do?" Fuji questioned, seeing Momoshiro and Kaidoh being scolded and running laps.

"Nyah~ Ochibi-chan, she's your twin sister, why don't you carry her?" I pouted, using my first special attack: big puppy eyes. But the sad thing is, Ryoma completely ignored. He scoffed, pulling down his cap.

"Yadda. Zettai Yadda."

"Echizen… She's your family member. Brothers and sisters always help each other, you know." Kawamura, a kind young giant, pleaded Ryoma. Still, Ryoma doesn't want to do it. Suddenly Ryona's body been carried on someone's back.

It was Tezuka buchou…

"Tezuka/Buchou!" All of them shouted. But Tezuka kept walked on, he ordered Oishi to take over the practice.

When Tezuka buchou leaved the courts with Ryona, Fuji commented with all of a sudden, "Tezuka and Ryona seem to be a great couple…"

"HAAHH?!"

-------------------------------

_In the nurse office._

Ryona, who is now sleeping _without _any pain anymore, she was dreaming peacefully but woke up this instant. She saw herself lying on a comfy single bed, her legs been covered by a white clean blanket. Ryona rose up her head and saw a lady nearly into her seventies, wearing a doctor's coat. She was making some tea.

She turned around and saw Ryona sitting up straight. She smiled, putting the tea cups on a tray. She walked towards Ryona.

"Ah, Ryona-kun. Good timing, the tea is finished, have some." She placed the cup on the table. "Be careful, it's hot."

Ryona thank her, took a sip of tea. The tea was so warm that the warmth spread through her body from head to toe. A sudden question came across her mind.

"Ano… sensei. Would it be kind of you to tell me who was the one who brought me here?"

The lady corrected her. "Oh, you don't have to be so polite, Ryona-kun. You can call me Umenda-san." She paused for a while, drinking her tea. "The person who brought you here…no, I mean _carried_ you here was Tezuka Kunimitsu-kun."

'_Tezuka?! No way! The iron-faced guy?! That is so not true!! Carried me all the way here?!' _Ryona's eyes was wide opened, her jaws hanging in mid air, couldn't believe the truth. Umenda-san corrected her again.

"It's true, Ryona-kun. Don't judge people's faces like that. Even though you seen him like an ice block, but his heart is really kind. Try to get in touch with him; he'll change for sure with your attitude."

"Okay… I'll try."

"Ah yes. I almost forgot, he even went to your class and brought your bag and the tennis equipments back here." she pointed at the wall under the window. Ryona's bag and tennis bag were leaning against it.

Ryona quickly got up, placed her bags on her shoulder, and headed for the door. She bowed.

"Umenda-sensei, arigato gozaimasu."

"Don't thank me, thank Tezuka-kun. He's the one who earn it from a cute polite girl like you Ryona-kun." Umenda-san smiled again, seeing Ryona blushed.

"Erm… sensei, I think you got to far already. Goodbye!" Ryona rushed out to the door, while Umenda-san was laughing at Ryona's attitude.

"Echizen Ryona… what an interesting girl…"

-----------------------------------

_Outside the school gates…_

"ARRGGGHHHH!!!! Why the hell did I blushed so madly?! And what's wrong with the doctor?!" Ryona complained, riding her AT in the sky. "Damn! It's the stupid drink that Inui offered me." Her dark side began to involved her mind, she grinned.

"Speaking of that tomorrow is payback time!! Oh yea…" she finally got a plan. "You are so dead, my dear bespectacled freak."

---------------------------------

"AH….AH-CHOO!!"

"Eh, Sadaharu-kun, it's spring time. Are you getting a cold?"

"No. I'm fine, Okaa-sama." replied Inui. '_Somehow, tomorrow is going to be weird.'_

**AUTHOR: Sorry again for letting you wait. I got busy for studying. Well… that's for chapter 12. Hope you like it. So does chapter 13. This going to be fun! I wonder what Ryona will do for payback. Remember her motto: [You get me; I'll get you] **

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!!!**


	5. Chapter 13: Revenge, part one

**Life is Full of Surprises**

**Chapter 13 : Revenge! Setting Up. **

It was misty in the morning, since last night there was a heavy rain. A small figure was hurriedly running towards Seishun Gakuen---It was Ryona. Her both hands were occupied by holding a large black briefcase and her tennis equipments; while her back carried a medium brown school bag.

She pants, sweat drops rolled down to her chin. Puddles were like different shapes of mirrors lying on the ground. But the mirrors are not fragile; they respond to the footsteps, which steps in them, wave came across their surfaces. Ryona doesn't care whether the puddles were playing with her feet; she needs to arrive at Seigaku as early as possible! Because she has an important task to do in school. **(A/N: The answer will be in this chapter!)**

------------------------------

_BANG!!_

"OHAIYO, MINNA!!... eh?" Ryona charged into her classroom, and greets at the same time. But there were no sounds replied to her. Only the sound of the rustling leaves on the tree.

"Oh… guess I was the first one to be here." She looked around the classroom left and right. Her right hand formed in a fist and smashed her left hand. "Yosh! Time to act!"

Ryona settle her things down on her desk and run out to the corridor, bringing her briefcase with her.

-----------------------------

_Standing in front of the bullet board_

"Okay, let's see… 3-11 changing room… 3-11 changing room…" Her index finger trailed across the school map on the board, searching her first place to act. It tapped on a drawing. "Found it! On the third floor of the North Wing, take the second stairway to get there, beside the school's storeroom… Hmm, need to use an express. Now whe—"

Ryona trailed off, seeing a lot of branches outside the window, a smile formed. She immediately opened the window, clipped her briefcase under her arm, jumped onto one of the tree branches. She then started hopping quickly away, without closing the window behind her.

Images of windows blurred past her, wind letting her green shoulder-length hair whipped her face, causing her face itchy on the way. Ryona still kept her eyes wide open to spot the changing room. She landed on top of the roof bellow the window of the changing room. She peered in.

Unfortunately, there were two problems about it. First: The window is locked; Second: There was a cleaner cleaning the room. Ryona cursed, supporting herself and the briefcase she was clipping to. Her brain came went thinking of various ideas but none would be handy. She glanced at her watch.

'_Darn! Although there's one hour to start class, but I want to finish this as soon as possible.' _Ryona panicked, she peered inside again, _'Just be quick! Old man! Jeez… this is getting to my nerves. Well, I think there's no choice.' _She rose up her hand and tapped.

The cleaner stopped, he walked to the window and opened it. He stuck his head outside. Ryona pounced and slapped his forehead. The cleaner stumbled down to the floor, wincing in pain. Before he could open his eyes, Ryona chanted a sleeping spell on him.

"Sleep Dwell upon Thine Eyes,

Peace In Thy Breast.

Would You Sleep and Peace 

So Sweet To Rest."

He went into deep slumber within three seconds, Ryona smiled. She put down the briefcase letting it leaning beside the wall, and then dragged the cleaner to the storeroom, locked it. Ryona sighed in relief, walking back to the changing room.

"Wow… I never thought that spell could work! Guess I need to apologize to him after he wake up, or NOT." She clicked open the black briefcase. "Now all I need is a tool… and something brilliant…" A sly grin started to form on her face.

Ryona took out a hairpin about five inches long, and a glass jar full with caterpillars! **(A/N: Believe it or Not!!) **The caterpillars were black and striped in bright yellow. They were crawling around each other because the jar is a bit narrow. Ryona began to search Inui's Locker.

"Inui Sadaharu… Inui Sadaharu… Got it!" she founded his; she pulled out her hairpin and pushed in a sliver lock. "This pin cost me a success. Open Sesame!" The lock clicked, it was opened. Ryona cheered in happiness. "BINGO!!"

Inside the locker was a little messy. His tracksuits were crumpled in a pile and there were many bottles lined up beside the edge. And what do you know; a few of his green notebooks were in there!

"Okay… maybe there's a slight change of my task." said Ryona, staring at the notebooks. She twisted open the lid and used a clipper to clip up the caterpillars. Ryona clipped them one by one, putting them a few in the tracksuits' pockets, some on the towels, and the worst of all --the notebooks!!

"That will do it." Ryona folded her arm looking at the caterpillars, crawling. But the caterpillars on the notebooks are not really active; they are big, fat ones. Mostly they eat very, very slow.

Ryona spotted a bottle which caught her sight. She reached out and analyzed it. A label wrote: 'Plain water'. A sadistic grin broke on her lips.

She held the bottle and went to her opened briefcase. Ryona's right hand searched from the plastic packets, she founded a packet contained white powder, which it was labeled: 'sleeping powder'. Ryona zipped open and poured one quarter into it! **(A/N: Her sleeping powder is not an ordinary thing, people!) **

She then placed back in its normal place, making things looked untouched. Ryona closed the locker and looked at her watch. "That'll do the trick. Forty-five minutes to go, gym hall here I come!"

Ryona jumped out again on the branches, with the briefcase under her arm, hopping away towards the hall, leaving the window unclosed again…

--------------------------------

_Gym Hall…._

"Hmm… now I'm seriously going to rearrange my plan! This is really, really huge!!" Ryona pouted angrily, rubbing her chin, and checked the surroundings. "But the show will be a big hit! Luckily I brought my video camera."

--------------------------------

Now let's paused here and tell you the characteristic of the gym hall. Well, as usual it was very massive, wide and long. The floor was drawn by white lines to represent the badminton courts and basketball courts. There were four basketball nets connected to the pillar of each ends of the court. There's also a large stage at the south point of the hall. The wooden floor tiles spread across the entire hall, they were cleaned and polished. When you make fiction, it will make a squeaky sound.

Back to her wonderful but murderous plan in all times…

----------------------------------

Ryona clicked open again her briefcase. This time she didn't use any caterpillars anymore. (Of course, the hall is huge!) Instead she used some electronic devices and a screwdriver. Somehow Ryona managed to find the switches and the sockets on the stage, since she overheard some third years students talking about 3-11 is going do a balancing game on stage, like a performance. The screwdriver went madly playing with the screws and putting the devices into it, so it could response to Ryona's remote anywhere she is.

When Ryona was thinking others pranks the revenge him, the bell rang.

"Aww~ I was going to the fun part! Damn it; guess I need to test it on the others." Ryona pouted sadly, she soon closed the door and tried to avoid people noticing her coming out from the hall. **(A/N: The gym hall is not allowed to go in, unless you have booked it)**

-----------------------------------

_Back to 1-2 class…_

Fortunately, Ryona survived from being spotted. She managed to get to class in time and hide her briefcase in her shoe locker.

Ryoma, her twin brother was sleeping on his desk. Ryoma felt that something was wrong, that's every time he wants to sleep, Ryona will slam on his desk in order to wake him up. But this time it's different, she was checking her camera, lens, film, everything. That made Ryoma curious about what is she planning on.

He got up and walked to her, "_**Morning, Ryona. What are you doing?**_" Ryona jolted, hiding her camera panicky.

'_Okay… now this is really, REALLY suspicious. I need to ask her, strictly.' _Ryoma thought. He folded his arms, glared at her. "Ryona Echizen, there's no need hiding now. Spill it out."

"Why would I must obey your words, Ryoma Echizen." Ryona shot back a glare at him.

Twitched. "I am your twin brother, of course. It's obviously."

Scoffed. "Well, even so, if I tell you. I doubt you're going to scream at me."

Ryoma widened his eyes, NOW he is really curious! "Tell me, Ryona. Please… I beg you. I won't tell a soul. I promise and I swear to God."

**TENIPURI CATCH! : **Chibi Ryona seated in her place looking at Chibi Ryoma with his big teary cat eyes, cat ears sprout out from his head, and his tail swayed left and right. This really made him looked like a poor stray cat, who been left at the alleys wanting somebody to take care him. Chibi Ryona had a massive sweat while looking at his sad face.

Glance at him in disbelief. "Promised?"

Nodded. "Promised."

Glance at him again. "Never tell a soul?"

Nodded, madly. "Never tell a soul. Never."

Hesitated. "Treat me your mother's homemade bento?"

Starred at her, raising one brow up. "Are you sure?"

Sighed. "Yes or No?"

"OKAY! JUST TELL ME ALREADY!!"

"Fine… Here is what I'm doing…." Ryona pulled Ryoma to his ear and whispered in one breath, telling what is going on in her mind.

_Five minutes later…_

Ryona, who is now sitting on the chair, checking her camera the second time; while Ryoma opened his jaw hanging in mid air, starring at his twin sister in shocked, after listening to her plan.

"You're seriously not going to do that."

Ryona rubbed her camera's lens. "Don't believe me? Wait until you see the video."

"THAT IS JUST THE INSANEST REVENGE I HEARD FROM YOU!!"

Ryona scowled, "Oh, come on. Ryoma, I doubt you guys have been poisoned by that black bespectacled drink killer." She shrugged. "Besides, I'm doing a favor to the team. Hence, I could give you the video to blackmail him, if he does anything to you when I'm not here."

Ryoma starred at her again. But that's not the point isn't it? The whole team were terrified by it even him too. Then if he has the video, not just blackmail it, or his feelings are down, he could watch it. It like a funny show seeing one of his teammates been tortured by his sister sadistic pranks; of course you will be laughing until your stomach hurts.

Ryoma thought for a while, and said. "Your answer got a good point."

"See? What did I tell you." sighed Ryona, "Okay, pass me the film roll will you? Thanks."

---------------------------------

_Class 3-11…._

"ah…. Ah-CHOO!!!" Inui sneezed, sniffed his nose. Suddenly he heard a classmate came on shouting in the classroom.

"I don't believe it! I JUST DON'T BELIEVE IT?!"

"Whoa, whoa… easy, Hiroshi. Eeeeaasy… Tell us what is it?" said Hiroshi's friend, trying calm down him.

Hiroshi, a stocky, medium build student, taking a few deep breathes, and spoke out the words one by one.

"We. Are. Going. To. Play. Balancing. Game."

Few seconds of silence from the pair, and the chatter in the class.

Three.

Two.

One.

"WHAT??!!"

The loudest groans and complaining from the girls began the shout and wail.

"NO WAY?!"

"This is terribly unforgivable! Why our teacher have to do this?!"

"Do remember last time we did in second year? It was horrible!!"

Well… how do I explain this? Ah, yes. The girls started to get crazy. Shaking the boys' classmates' collar; strangling them; even tore their books!! Half of the class backed away about a few meters. A boy pleaded help to Inui.

"Inui-sempai, just do anything to stop this girls!! They will eliminate us all in a few minutes!!"

**TENIPURI CATCH! : **ChibiInui's glasses glinted; a murderous black aura emerged from him. The Chibi crowd backed few steps away again. Crazy chibi girls stopped what they were doing. You could see the swirling eyes on the victims' face; white foam gurgled out from their mouths. Chibi Inui said in a scary tone, "Girls, behold my new creation." His hand held up a mug out of nowhere, "Would you like to taste it?" The drink was bright in green with purple; suddenly it burst out a stream of smoke.

Well as you see the drink you will think that the girls would scream and beg for mercy. Think again! Their homeroom teacher went into the classroom and saw the incident. She immediately used her thick chemistry book and slam down to Inui's head!! She roared,

"SADAHARU!! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL MY PRECIOUS STUDENTS?! GET OUT OF THE CLASS AND STAND THERE FOR ONE HOUR!"

**BREAKING NEWS: **_Inui Sadaharu from 3-11, been hit by his homeroom teacher, Chihako-san. His head was smashed badly, instead of getting to the hospital, he was punished by standing out of the classroom. You could see some students dragging a corpse out of the door, blood flowing out of the head with a big lump on top. Yup, that is the victim—Inui Sadaharu._

**(A/N: This news is just some comedy act!!)**

-------------------------------

_Break time…_

_BRRRRIIIIIIINNNGGGG!!!!!!!!!!_

Shouts of hoorays and the pattering sounds from the students rang throughout the hallway. Most of them rushed to the canteen, not wanting to miss their delicious food or comfortable seats and tables. Except for some sleepy lazy cats, nerds and hardworking students stayed in their classroom or went to the library.

But Ryona ran passed the hallways, stairs, ignoring the teacher's warning, and stopped her tracks a few steps away from class 3-1. She tried to fight her excitement and the blushing on her face.

'_Argh!! Stop getting so excited! Just say thank you to him then leave! Is that a problem or something?!' _Ryona thought to herself, she peeked in the classroom and spotted Tezuka reading an English novel, writing some notes. _'Okay, he's in there alright. Take a deep breath, that's it! Now smile and knock the door. Here I go…'_

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Most of the class in 3-1 lifted their head up, except for Tezuka. Some of them glance at Ryona and turned back to their work immediately. A few groups felt that she was wasting their time, so they didn't response then went back to their discussion. Ryona was sweating.

'_Maybe this is a bad idea… they're so cold!! Just like Tezuka-buchou, I guess. Eto, this is getting hard—' _

"Yo. Wha' cha doin' here, little girl? Need to find ya boyfriend? Speck up, ya! Don't be so shy!" A boy, who has spiky black hair and about 167cm tall, he's a bit gangster like because he wore some ear rings on his ears. Ryona was a little surprised hearing his weird ascent in his words. A rough voice suddenly cut in.

"Rin, your ascent is scaring her. Save your sweet words and get out off the way, please."

"Aw, Tezuka, don't be such a bad mood. Cheer up and smile, will ya?" Rin grinned at him, but earned an angry glare. "'kay, 'kay, get out off the way. Here you go." He stepped aside.

Tezuka gave him a nod, and walked out of the classroom. He crossed his arms looking at Ryona, waiting for a conversation. Standing in silence, Tezuka began to talk, straightforwardly.

"So? About your purpose coming here, Ryona? Talk now, we haven't got all day."

"Sheesh, you're just cold like an ice block. Why can't you just smile or laugh for a minute? I can't think about how you stayed so silent in any condition! And how do you explain for yo—"

"Ryona, about your purpose _for_ coming here?" said Tezuka, still looking at her.

Ryona shrugged. "Right. Thank you, Tezuka."

"Pardon?" Tezuka raise one brow, thinking he heard wrong. _'Is it me, or did she just said "Thank you"?'_

"You sure are slow listening to a girl." Ryona chuckled. "I said Thank you, for carrying me all the way from the courts to the nurse office. I appreciate that, so thank you again." Ryona bowed down politely.

Tezuka blinked for a while, but replied, "It's okay, You're welcome."

"Oh, I see. What kind of book are you reading just now?" Ryona started another topic.

"Shakespeare, 'Romeo and Juliet'" said Tezuka, bluntly.

"Ah, a romance story. Do you have a girlfriend, Tezuka-buchou?"

He twitched. "Why are you asking personal questions, Ryona?"

"Well because… you _were_ reading a romance novel, so I wonder do you have any mate so far." said Ryona. Veins began to pop out on Tezuka's head.

"You're worst than Fuji and Inui, I recalled." He said under his breath.

"Excuse me?!" Ryona exclaimed, almost half shouting. "Did you say I am worst than somebody?!"

"What do think I said, Ryona?" Tezuka glared at her. "Do you have any clue about it?"

Ryona was confused, "I have! Yes… but no…wait WHAT??!!"

"See, you don't have a single hint about it." Tezuka concluded.

"Don't you ever jump into conclusions, whenever you think you won, Mr. Smarty-pants!!" Ryona yelled, pointing at Tezuka straightly. A lot of students slowed down, seeing the two of them arguing. But you know Tezuka's fangirls right? Yeah, they rushed between them and scolded Ryona.

"Hey! Be respectful to Tezuka-sama, little girl!"

"Who do you think you are?! Tezuka-sama won't accept a rude girl like you!"

"You heard her! You better back off or we will—"

"beat me up until I cry and want me to beg for mercy?" Ryona cut in and finished their sentence. Her eyes were like a fierce cat, it gleamed brightly eying them. "In your dreams, we are having a conversation, so shut up and go back to your class."

The girls yelped and trying to cling to Tezuka, they begged. "Tezuka-sama, please save us from this demon! She's trying to kill us!"

Tezuka calmly pushed their hands off his elbow and said. "She's right. We are having a conversation, so please go back to your classroom. Now."

The fangirls backed away from Tezuka, they ran. The hallway sounded with whispering and chatter, spectaculars left the scene, Tezuka and Ryona were alone right now.

Ryona sighed, "Those guys were really troublesome! I bet it's quite tiring for you seeing them every day, isn't it?"

"Most of the Regulars in the team have their own fanclub, actually." said Tezuka.

"Oh! So you have your own fanclub?!" she said in surprise. "I didn't know that."

"No. Mostly is some girls are just too weird and they create their own club to cheer or admire their Idol." Tezuka explained.

Ryona thought for a while. "In other words… it means that you have the power to control but the leader isn't you, right?"

"You could put in that way." He gave out a sigh, not wanting to explain clearly for her.

Ryona suddenly piped up, "Speaking of the Regulars, hey Tezuka. Do you know what time does class 3-11 has their P.E. lessons?"

"Yes. It's the second period after lunch." Tezuka answered. "May I ask why do you want to know?"

"No special reasons." She shrugged. "Well, look at the time! Better get going, ja ne, Buchou!" Ryona soon ran with a cloud of dust behind her. Tezuka took a glance at his watch and watched the direction where she ran, he gave a soft smirk.

As he sat down in his seat, continue reading his book but his mind was thinking, _'This is the first time I talked to a girl in this long calm conversation. Oh well, Ryona is quite humorous and cute.' _He screeched. _'Hold it! What am I thinking?! Get a hold of yourself, Tezuka! This isn't the time for you to think like this! Argh, What is wrong with me?!'_

**TENIPURI CATCH! : **An inner chibi Tezuka, ruffled his hair madly, saying 'What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with me?!' Running in circles like the world is ending.

His outer self was trying to hold back his expression, although he's shaking all over. Everyone in the classroom noticed, wondering the same thought, _'What on earth is wrong with him?' _

**AUTHER: Okay! Sorry for the late update, something just went wrong with my computer, aha ha… Anyway, MAIN POINT! This chapter is Part 1, in other words chapter 14 is Part 2, get it? Good, and now…**

**PLEASE RATE & REVIEW!!!**


End file.
